


Сны о чем-то меньшем

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине снова снился этот сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны о чем-то меньшем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Аокисе-день 07.05.15.

Аомине снова снился этот сон.  
Нет, сначала ему снилось ровно то, что и было положено. Предусмотрительно положено под подушку сразу после обеда. Та новая модель из апрельского номера, рыжая, в зеленом бикини, пятый размер, страница восемнадцать. Она танцевала, прикрыв глаза и вытянув руки над головой, и ее грудь танцевала вместе с ней в ритме популярной песни о любви. Потом рыжая завела руки за спину, и он отчетливо услышал щелчок, короткий и волнующий, с которым распахивается дверь в Землю бесконечной радости, предлагая голодному самые лучшие, самые щедрые плоды.  
Он потянулся к ней всем своим существом, а она наклонилась над ним, по ее плечам сбегали вниз струйки длинных волос, они были немного светлее, чем в журнале, но какая разница, все равно ведь крашеная – а потом она придвинулась вплотную, и ее было так много, что Аомине чуть не задохнулся от восторга.  
Сначала она дотронулась кончиком языка до его нижней губы. Погладила, лизнула, прикусила. Если она собиралась съесть его, он не собирался ей мешать, лишь бы продолжала.  
– Договорились, – шепнула она прямо в ухо и легонько цапнула за мочку.  
Сон обещал быть охренительно приятным.  
Руки – ловкие, торопливые – забрались под его футболку, потрогали мышцы на животе, и Аомине услышал, как она присвистнула. Не совсем тот звук, который он ожидал услышать от... Хары? Хори? Ханы? Ладно, сейчас он все равно не вспомнил бы, как ее зовут, ведь она уже расстегивала на нем джинсы, рисуя жесткими пальцами круги вокруг пупка.  
Сон становился все более ярким и осязаемым. Рыжая... нет, все-таки блондинка, задрала на нем футболку и теперь облизывала живот, язык у нее оказался чуть шершавый, как у кошки. От этих прикосновений Аомине сначала затрясся от смеха – а потом зашипел недовольно, когда она оцарапала его ногтями.  
– Тише, тише, – успокаивающе произнесла она, но голос звучал слишком резко и совсем не женственно.  
Он смотрел на нее из-под ресниц, чувствуя, как веки наливаются тяжестью и сонная одурь заволакивает глаза. Сон собирался увести его глубже, в полную темноту, но он хотел видеть все.  
Как она приподнимает бедра.  
Как засовывает пальцы под зеленую ткань трусиков и слегка оттягивает их вниз.  
Ее высокий, едкий смех тоже был как сонное зелье.  
Она терлась промежностью и ягодицами о его бедра, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, издавая прерывистые стоны. Перед глазами мутилось, он уже почти не видел лица, только край улыбки из-под светлых волос, она извивалась на нем все энергичнее, и ее плечи двигались вверх-вниз, угловатые, мускулистые. Аомине с трудом приподнял веки и пополз взглядом от шеи ниже, еще ниже, еще немного – чтобы полюбоваться напоследок перед тем, как сон возьмет над ним верх.  
Их не было. Совсем. На слишком широкой груди, полностью обнаженной и совсем не женской, не было ни малейших признаков нежных, пышных округлостей.  
Это опять случилось. Уже в четвертый или пятый раз.  
Посмотреть ниже Аомине теперь боялся, вдруг она уже стянула с себя трусы.  
Не она. Он.  
Устроился на бедрах поудобнее, перехватил руки, когда Аомине попытался спихнуть его с себя, запятья будто сжали металлом – и смотрел, ухмыляясь во всю зубастую пасть.  
Подмигнул и сказал весело:  
– Соскучился, Аомине-ччи?  
Аомине врезал ему коленом в бок, вцепился в одеяло, заорал и проснулся, и все это одновременно. Возможно, ему удалось даже разбудить кого-нибудь в одной из комнат на этаже, но только не собственного соседа.  
Он возмущенно уставился на соседнюю кровать. Кисе спал, приоткрыв рот и посапывая, как сопливый малолетка, еще и бормотал во сне какую-то ерунду. Кто бы мог подумать, что пару минут назад он был роковой блондинкой в зеленых трусах и пытался в очередной раз отыметь Аомине.

Вот уже полмесяца Аомине был в своей комнате не один, и комендант общежития даже не потрудился предупредить его, прежде чем пускать сюда этого типа.  
И вот уже который день – он не был уверен, неделя прошла или больше, – Аомине видел во сне именно Кисе Рету, а не Юи-чан, Маки-чан и Кии-чан. Даже если смотрел перед сном несколько видео подряд, в том числе длинный ролик, посвященный съемкам фотосессии, с интервью и дополнительными сценами, не вошедшими в окончательный вариант клипа.  
– Спишь, – с угрюмой завистью сказал Аомине. – А я тут мучаюсь. Какого хрена вообще.  
Впервые Аомине увидел его, когда играл в баскетбол на площадке за учебным корпусом. В пятницу во второй половине дня там пустело, и можно было отрабатывать данки, пока не начнет темнеть. Не то чтобы ему нравилось играть в одиночку, но в университетской команде все равно не нашлось никого, способного отобрать у него мяч. И он очень рассчитывал на игру против Киото в ближайшем чемпионате – поэтому тренировался так усердно, словно кольцо от него защищал еще один Аомине Дайки.  
Солнце медленно сползало за спины домов по другую сторону дороги, слепило глаза, отраженное множеством стекол. Он зажмурился, пробежал через всю площадку, обошел невидимого соперника слева, шагнул назад, уворачиваясь от перехвата, перекинул мяч в другую руку и бросил в кольцо, почти не целясь, уверенный в том, что мяч ляжет в сетку плавно и аккуратно. И сразу после этого понял, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Странное чувство – как мячом по затылку врезали.  
Он повернулся и сначала увидел только золотую вспышку с другой стороны площадки, как если бы солнце поймали зеркалом. Прикрыл глаза ладонью и сквозь красноватую муть с трудом различил очертания человека.  
– Эй! – позвал он, подходя ближе и пытаясь рассмотреть его получше. Тот растекался, растворялся в солнечном свете, не позволяя собрать себя в цельную картинку. – Эй! Кто ты такой? Что здесь делаешь?  
Ему пришлось закрыть глаза и снова открыть, чтобы привести зрение в порядок, и тут же Аомине увидел этого парня с предельной четкостью. Тот теперь стоял буквально в паре шагов от него и уже с другой стороны. Высокий, ростом почти как он сам. В нелепых шмотках, вроде тех, что носят местные тусовщики, и даже в шляпе. В такую-то жару. Он был без солнечных очков и совсем не морщился, стоя напротив света.  
– Круто играешь, – сказал он, не скрывая восхищения. Оно звучало так искренне, что Аомине вдруг стало тепло и щекотно, словно кто-то дотронулся до лица и погладил. – Ты из баскетбольной команды? Та самая знаменитость? Аомине Дайки?  
– Не такая уж знаменитость, – буркнул Аомине, перекладывая мяч из ладони в ладонь. – Играю, как умею.  
Умел-то он лучше всех, но хвастаться перед кем попало не собирался. Много их тут всяких ходило, из других команд и других университетов, даже из мужского журнала однажды приходила девица. А сначала мужик приходил, но он его послал. Аомине нетерпеливо постучал мячом по земле, намекая, что посторонним пора свалить из трехочковой.  
Парень в шляпе следил за движением мяча, как завороженный. Казалось, еще немного, и он не удержится, схватит его своей клешней в черной перчатке. Аомине нарочно замедлил ритм, а потом ускорил, и заметил, как тот нетерпеливо сжал пальцы.  
– А сам-то? – поинтересовался он. – Играешь?  
Странный тип поднял голову и улыбнулся, рассеянно и будто машинально.  
– Говорят, здесь отличная баскетбольная команда, – продолжал он, не ответив на вопрос. – Как думаешь, вы сумеете выиграть у Киото?  
Прищурился – не на солнце, а просто позируя – и ткнулся взглядом в Аомине, точно в переносицу, даже не по себе стало из-за того, что он так пялился.  
Аомине пожал плечами.  
– Конечно, выиграем.  
– Так уверен в себе?  
– Если не веришь, что можешь выиграть, лучше вообще не выходить на площадку. Баскет не для слабаков.  
Он швырнул мяч в корзину не глядя, заранее зная, что попал. Уловил радость и удивление в глазах напротив и почувствовал себя так, словно попал еще раз.  
Парень в шляпе наклонил голову к плечу.  
Он все сильнее напоминал Аомине какое-то животное. Собаку? Или кота.  
– Вот что, – задумчиво сказал он, – я буду за вас болеть. За тебя. И тогда вы точно выиграете у Киото. Только учти, их капитан совсем не то, чем кажется. Он может здорово тебя удивить.  
– Собрался учить меня баскетболу? – развеселился Аомине. – Сначала попробуй мяч отбери, гений.  
– И правда... я могу поиграть с тобой, да? Ты мне подходишь. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится!  
Он засмеялся, снял шляпу и помахал ею, солнце сразу вспыхнуло на его макушке, глаза стали совсем желтыми, как фонари вечером, и весь он будто был сделан не из того, из чего людей обычно делают, и сиял, как та золотая побрякушка на шее у Мии-чан. Или... Кии? Она училась с Аомине на одном курсе, но он все равно на занятия ходил редко и видел ее в основном в столовой.  
– Да кто ты такой вообще? – вспомнил Аомине. – Так и не сказал, как тебя зовут.  
– Кисе Рета. – Он сдвинул шляпу на затылок, как ковбой. – Слышал когда-нибудь? Наверное, нет.

Когда Аомине вернулся к себе, Кисе уже раскладывал вещи. Сидя на узкой койке возле окна, которой до обеда здесь еще не было, – Аомине знал это так же точно, как правильное написание иероглифов собственного имени.  
– Откуда... это? – изумился Аомине, роняя на пол рюкзак. – Что это?! Какого хрена?  
Кисе улыбался во весь рот, и от этой улыбки ослепнуть было можно.  
– Комендант общежития дал. Я попросил, – объяснил Кисе, – и он ответил, что не может мне отказать. Смешной, правда? – он засмеялся и почесал за ухом с неловким видом, извиняясь за странного коменданта, а совсем не за свое появление.  
– У меня почти нет вещей, – продолжал болтать Кисе, пока Аомине наблюдал, как он достает из сумки футболки, трусы и пижонские штаны в мелкую клетку. – Я много места не займу, не волнуйся. И музыку слушаю только в плеере. Я вообще идеальный сосед, ты лучше все равно не найдешь, честное слово! А еще я умею...  
Аомине зевнул, громко скрипнув челюстями.  
Плевать он хотел на странного типа, даже если у него глаза фосфором светятся, как фонари. Может, и стоило разобраться насчет этого с комендантом, но сейчас он слишком хотел спать. Все проблемы можно решить завтра или когда-нибудь еще. Усталость навалилась внезапно, как морок.  
– Я храплю, – предупредил Аомине, падая на свою кровать и засовывая ладонь под подушку. Обложка журнала была гладкой и прохладной, как кожа Май-чан после тропического душа, но сегодня у него не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. – Свет выключай в девять. Когда я сплю, не шуми. Если что-нибудь надо... спрашивай у коменданта. Если найдешь.  
Он повернулся на другой бок, нахлобучил подушку на голову и еще раз широко зевнул перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

Ему все время казалось, что кто-то следит за ним.  
Ладно, он привык к этому еще в школе, в Тейко спортсмены были звездами не хуже моделей, впору на майках писать не номер игрока, а номер телефона, – однако этот взгляд был совсем другим. Аомине постоянно чувствовал его, но не мог поймать, когда оборачивался – как будто тот, кто следил за ним, находился слишком далеко, позади шумной толпы студентов или даже поверх нее. Он пытался успокоиться, но не выдерживал и оглядывался снова. Какая-нибудь девчонка смущенно прятала глаза, но он знал, что совсем не ее внимание отзывается беглым холодком вдоль позвоночника.  
Он покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, ничего подозрительного не обнаружил и вернулся к своей тарелке.  
За тем же столом, точно напротив, сидел Кисе Рета и с откровенной жадностью смотрел на его обед.  
– Ты ведь не очень любишь тофу? – спросил он, вытягивая шею и принюхиваясь к запаху жареных овощей. – Можно я доем?  
Аомине насупился и придвинул к себе тарелку. Может, комнатой он еще и готов был поделиться, но едой – точно нет.  
– Обойдешься, – отрезал он. – Самому мало. Видел, какие здесь порции крохотные? И мясо у них только дважды в неделю.  
Кисе явно не привык к отказам.  
– Ну что же ты, – дружелюбно сказал он, неуловимо быстро оказываясь рядом, на соседнем стуле. Аомине только моргнуть успел, а он на реакцию никогда не жаловался. – Такой сердитый... Аомине-ччи?  
– Что?! – Аомине вытаращился на него во все глаза. – Как ты меня назвал?!  
Кисе улыбался безмятежно.  
– Ты точно будешь доедать? – уточнил он и немедленно утащил с тарелки кусочек жареного тофу. Слопал его в одно мгновение и тут же потянулся за следующим, наглая рожа.  
Аомине держал ухо востро и успел накрыть рукой тарелку. Это он таскал еду у других, а не у него таскали. Такое было правило.  
– А ну сядь там, где сидел, – скомандовал он. – Нечего тут подкрадываться.  
– Ты же не любишь тофу, – усмехнулся Кисе. – Я точно знаю.  
– Это не значит, что я не буду его есть. И с чего ты взял, что вообще что-то обо мне знаешь? Ты здесь только появился, олух.  
– Ты все время один и один, – заметил Кисе, вернувшись на свое прежнее место. – Даже странно. Я слышал, раньше у тебя была девушка? Куда она делась? Бросила тебя, Аомине-ччи? Ты слишком злобно себя вел? Не делился едой? Ничем не делился?  
Аомине придвинул тарелку поближе, механически пережевывал недотушенные овощи и слушал краем уха болтовню Кисе. Тот устроился на стуле почти как статуя Будды, только одно колено выставил вверх и уложил на него подбородок. Аомине был уверен, что все эти девицы вокруг сейчас смотрят на них двоих, слишком уж странно выглядел этот чудик, да и вел себя не так, как парни из команды или даже те богатые придурки с параллельного потока, о которых вечно шептались в коридорах.  
– …почему ты молчишь? Эй, Аомине-ччи!  
Кисе наклонился к нему, глядя прямо в глаза, и Аомине вздрогнул. В центре насыщенно-желтой, почти золотой радужки темнел узкий вертикальный зрачок.  
– Я... – ответил он, активно работая челюстями, – не молчу, я ем.  
В доказательство сказанного он перевел взгляд на свою тарелку и замер.  
Ломтики тофу, моркови и перца были аккуратно разложены по ней, образуя рисунок: круглую рожицу с длинными острыми ушами, похожую на зайца или еще какую-то зверушку.  
– Разве мама тебя не учила, – заметил Кисе укоризненно, – что нельзя играть с едой, Аомине-ччи? Вот это ухо у него слишком длинное. Дай исправлю.  
Он потянулся и подцепил с тарелки еще один кусок тофу, после чего спрыгнул на пол, весело скалясь. И даже махнул Аомине рукой на прощанье.  
– Вот болван, – пробормотал Аомине, перемешивая содержимое тарелки палочками. Есть уже совершенно не хотелось, разве когда-нибудь такое с ним бывало?  
Кисе пробирался между столиков, сияя улыбкой каждому, с кем сталкивался в проходе.  
Аомине с усилием пережевывал тофу и думал, что только дураки улыбаются кому попало.  
Тем вечером Кисе Рета в первый раз пришел в его сон.

Встретив Кисе в бассейне, он смутился. Аомине был в одних плавках, и они оказались слишком узкими, а прошлой ночью ему опять снился Кисе Рета. Голый, но в клочьях меха и с кошачьими ушами на голове.  
Он бы попросил коменданта переселить его в другую комнату, но тот, похоже, куда-то уехал, и Аомине было лень выяснять, есть ли у него заместитель, и тем более ходить по соседним комнатам и предлагать поменяться.  
Сказать Кисе «извини, тебе надо свалить отсюда, потому что ты мне снишься голым и в наручниках» тоже казалось не лучшим вариантом.  
Аомине решил, что оно само пройдет, чем бы ни было. Он же вообще везучий парень.  
– Плавки, – сказал Кисе, внимательно их разглядывая. Так внимательно, словно вот-вот достанет телефон и сделает селфи на их фоне. – Эти плавки... Мне кажется, я видел такие в журнале «Морской волк». Последняя модель, повышенная водонепроницаемость. Тебе очень идет, Аомине-ччи.  
Аомине набычился, щеки полыхнули жаром, от злости он даже прикусил одну изнутри. Стоило бы пнуть Кисе как следует, но плавки немного сковывали движения, поэтому пришлось спасаться бегством и с головой нырять в воду. Ласточкой, поэффектнее.  
Вода вошла в ноздри и будто прокатилась вместо крови по венам, ему почудилось, что она пузырится в теле, как газировка. Он плыл вперед, опускаясь все глубже и глубже, и где-то там, позади, у самой поверхности, оставалась мысль о том, что бассейн никогда не был настолько глубоким, но дна, выложенного белой плиткой, он под собой все еще не видел, только плыл и плыл в никуда, и в какой-то момент даже устал работать руками и просто вытянул их вдоль тела, и продолжал плыть, а вода наполняла его собой, в нем больше не было ничего, кроме воды.  
Кажется, он все-таки увидел дно. Внизу, в добром десятке метров от него, расплылся морским скатом лифчик от зеленого бикини, шевеля тесемками-плавниками.

Он очнулся в ванной, отчаянно молотя руками по бортикам и стене.  
Вынырнул, сел и закашлялся, хлюпая воздухом и остатками воды в глотке.  
Прислонился головой к стене и дышал размеренно и глубоко, пытаясь привести в порядок сознание. Картинки из следующего сна прыгали перед глазами в темпе пульса, и он не сумел разглядеть ни одной.  
Сны теперь случались чаще, и выбраться из них было куда сложнее. Он мог вырубиться в любой момент и в любом месте, совершенно неожиданно для себя, и если на лекциях он спал и раньше, то в столовой всегда был сосредоточен, как нигде, – а теперь падал головой на обеденный стол и просыпался уже совсем в другом месте, злой, возбужденный и голодный.  
Он начал подозревать у себя ту штуку, нарко-что-то-там, когда вырубаешься внезапно и потом так же внезапно просыпаешься, но если бы нарко-что-то-там подсовывала ему красоток в бикини, это беспокоило бы его куда меньше, чем новые, подробные, яркие и изобретательные сны про соседа по комнате.  
Он лежал в остывшей воде и чувствовал, как сонливость снова подступает, а вместе с ней – предвкушение, он был таким слабым перед своими желаниями, и само это чувство слабости и проигрыша соблазну возбуждало не хуже, чем шестой размер.  
Он зевнул, скользнул спиной вниз по стенке ванны и снова окунулся в сон с головой, и в этот же самый момент Кисе перелез через бортик и плюхнулся в воду всем весом.  
– Козел, – сообщил Аомине, не открывая глаз.  
Больше он ничего не сказал, только руки за голову закинул и шевельнулся в воде, устраиваясь поудобнее. И услышал знакомый смех в ответ. Тонкий такой, высокий. Гиеньи звуки, черт бы его побрал.  
На самом деле Аомине подглядывал. Смотрел, как струйки воды стекают от груди к животу по светлой, почти белой коже, повторяя линии мышц и замирая каплями на их выпуклостях.  
Кисе плеснул в него водой. Еще раз. И опять.  
– Эй, – вяло заметил Аомине, прекрасно зная, чего он добивается, – мне лень, ты в курсе?  
– Так поэтому я сюда и пришел. Чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться и снять напряжение.  
– Тогда нечего халявить.  
Он демонстративно запрокинул голову и подставил горло.  
Кисе шумно поднялся из воды, наклонился над ним низко-низко.  
Аомине не открывал глаз. Сначала услышал, потом почувствовал, как чужие губы коснулись левой скулы, и правой тоже – легко, почти неосязаемо. Кисе дышал часто и прерывисто, принюхиваясь к его телу с той же увлеченностью, что и к жареному тофу.  
А потом Кисе опустил руку в воду, и новый сон начался.

Когда спишь, многие вещи становятся ясными и очевидными, те самые, что в обычном состоянии никогда не придут тебе в голову. Те, что вскрывают тебя настоящего.  
Настоящий Аомине был здесь и сейчас, и нигде больше, и ему, похоже, прокололи легкие и медленно выпускали из них воздух. Кисе смотрел на него из-под золотистых ресниц, и глаза у него были не желтые, а совсем темные и без зрачков, он размыто улыбался и сжимал голову Аомине в своих ладонях, и говорил шепотом: «ты хочешь, я знаю, Аомине-ччи».  
Часы только что пискнули, отмечая четвертый час утра – но солнечные пятна были разлиты повсюду. На подушке, на одеяле, на его груди, они вспыхивали и гасли, слепили Аомине снова и снова.  
Он сам прижал колени к груди, сам развел их в стороны. Точно так же, как несколько часов назад в ванной.  
Член послушно твердел от осторожных, будто случайных прикосновений Кисе. То едва ощутимых, то напористых. Аомине казалось, что его щекочут между ног чем-то похожим на кисточку или кончик кошачьего хвоста. Он слышал свое тяжелое дыхание, и его ритм точно совпадал с дыханием Кисе. Тот вылизывал его, цепляя зубами волоски и слишком тонкую кожу и даже немного оцарапал Аомине. Клыки он себе специально затачивал, что ли.  
– Тсс, – сказал Кисе, поглаживая языком саднящее место. – Не будь неженкой.  
Он раздвинул половинки ягодиц и принялся ласкать ртом мягкую, еще не сомкнувшуюся плотно с прошлого раза дырку. Едва он коснулся ее, Аомине глухо застонал и подался вперед – и Кисе тут же вставил внутрь язык, быстро и резко. Он сделал это снова, ввинчиваясь глубоко в тело, еще раз и еще, у Аомине уже стояло, как в порнофильме, толчки языка становились все грубее, а сон – убедительнее, открой глаза, и проснешься, но ничего больше не изменится.  
Он открыл глаза.  
Кисе задумчиво смотрел на его торчащий член с багровой головкой.  
– Нечего халявить, – повторил Аомине хрипло. – А завтра будет моя очередь... и завтра, и послезавтра... а в пятницу пойдем играть, я же обещал.  
Он втянул ноздрями воздух. Кожа Кисе пахла так же, как его собственная: остро, пряно, будто специями какими-то. И... жареным тофу?  
В голове было пусто и гулко, пульс ритмично бился в левом виске, теннисным мячиком о стенку черепа.  
«Странные у тебя сравнения», – заметил Кисе внутри его головы. Аомине зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, пытаясь вынырнуть из сна на поверхность.  
Кажется, только в этот момент он наконец заметил хвост. Длинный пушистый хвост, мерно покачивающийся за спиной Кисе.  
Это потом он разглядел острые уши и золотые глаза – очерченные четко, как прорези в кожаной маске, – а сначала только блеск лунного света на кончиках светлого меха. Лисья шерсть под его ладонями оказалась неожиданно мягкой и приятной на ощупь.  
– Видишь ли... я тоже в некотором смысле знаменитость, – шепотом объяснил Кисе, устраиваясь на его бедрах в позе Будды. – Ты про меня наверняка слышал. Или, может... читал?  
Позади него, в раме окна, на одну луну наплывала другая, чуть более светлая и прозрачная.  
Аомине вздохнул.  
– Так бы сразу и сказал, – упрекнул он. – А я-то думал, что с тобой не так. Или со мной не так. Или с нами обоими. Вот придурок.  
Аомине вытянул руку и дернул Кисе за кисточку на ухе.

конец


End file.
